grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Rufus/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The bounty hunter from Underworld." Main Info *'Name:' Rufus Wilde *'Age:' Unknown *'Hobbies:' Counting money14. Rufus Wilde. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes:' Bounty money, solitude, easy money *'Dislikes:' Legis Wilde, being approached by someone else, hard work for a little pay *'Weakness:' Cost of ammunition Rufus' father was a very famous and skilled bounty hunter, but due to an incident, he left for the material world never to return. Though he resented his father for abandoning him, Rufus had long aspired to be like him, so he decided to follow in his father's footsteps to become a bounty hunter. As one of the Haros tribe, Rufus was the guardian and watcher of the Underworld. He had the authority and responsibility to watch over the souls trapped in Underworld, along with bringing them back if they escaped. When Rufus became an adult, he gained a reputation for his exceptional skills as a bounty hunter. One day while chasing after a wicked soul into the material world, he sensed a blue flame that felt very similar to his father's and decided to search for it. Coordi - King of Greed Info to be added. Eyeteeth Info to be added. Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Trivia *Rufus' skin tone became lighter in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Rufus 01.png|'Bounty Hunter' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Rufus 02.png|'Soul Hunter' portrait. RufusCoordi.png|'King of Greed' Coordi portrait. Kakaorufusdefault.png|'Bounty Hunter' expression system. Kakaorufusss.png|'Soul Hunter' expression system. Kakaorufuskingofgreed.png|'King of Greed' Coordi expression system. IconHero-Lupus-5.png|'Bounty Hunter' icon. IconHero-Lupus-6.png|'Soul Hunter' icon. IconHero-Lupus-Limit.png|Limit Break icon. IconHero-Lupus-Greed.png|'King of Greed' Coordi icon. EF Lupus Face 01.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao Rufus Chibi.png|Rufus' chibi portrait. Animrufus.gif Sprites Rufus-5-1.png Rufus-5-2.png Rufus-6-1.png Rufus-6-2.png Rufus-limit-1.png Rufus-limit-2.png Rufus-greed-1.png Rufus-greed-2.png Videos 第4回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #4 - Rufus. キャラクター紹介 3：ルーファス|Character Introduction #3 - Rufus, dubbed by Kōsuke Toriumi. Quotes *''"The cost of living... is only pennies."'' *''"You should enjoy life while you're still alive."'' *''"Work that doesn't pay... Such a waste of time."'' *''"I'll be in your care next time too"'' *''"My father... Even without compensation, I plan to kill him."'' *''"Let's keep business and private separate. Though, it's not like we have a reason to meet in private anyway..."'' *''"In the end, nothing can be trusted..."'' *''"I'm calculative? I think its better than just doing things thoughtlessly."'' *''"Not everything you see is the truth."'' *''"I just... wanted to enjoy the breeze for a bit."'' *''"I don't need to know how difficult it is, just how much it will pay."'' *''"Please end your useless interest in me."'' *''"Don't worry. I will be on your side, as long as the other side doesn't pay more."'' *''"You want me to save you? How much will you pay?"'' *''"Are you doubting my abilities?"'' *''"That much won't even buy you a single piece of hair on my head."'' *''"As long as you pay me... I will do whatever you need."'' *''"For being so worthless, you're being very annoying."'' *''"Thank you for always using my services."'' *''"Why am I obsessed with money? What a useless question."'' *''"I have no interest in that."'' *''"I don't have anything like a family. Anything... like family..."'' *''"I don't need compliments... Just give me money."'' *''"Stop giving up and accept your fate."'' *''"I have no feelings toward you nor do you make me money..."'' *''"It'll be more beneficial for you to sign a contract now."'' *''"I don't really feel like talking about it."'' *''"To be shaken up by just this much. How foolish."'' *''"There's no use in begging me now."'' *''"What do you expect to accomplish with just that much?"'' *''"If you don't intend to talk about work, then don't speak to me at all."'' *''"Love? Justice? How much do those things cost?"'' *''"Your soul is mine. I'd appreciate it if you didn't pointlessly die to some random person."'' References Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Ranger Type Category:Demons Category:Male Characters __FORCETOC__